


When the Darkness Closes In

by HighLadyOfTheSith



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil!Rhys, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadyOfTheSith/pseuds/HighLadyOfTheSith
Summary: “I could take you and no one would ever know where you went. I could do whatever I pleased and no one would stop me. It is fire night after all.”It was delightful to watch as the human gaped at me with fear. I slowly slid my talons back and forth against the barriers in her mind. She began to tremble, though she couldn’t move to flee.I smirked, savoring the feeling of being cruel. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. You’ll never know what fear is after I’m through with you. Not that you’ll remember this conversation.”ORHow Acotar would have gone if  what happened UtM made Rhys as cruel, if not crueler, than Amarantha.





	1. Chapter 1

_Rhysand_  
_\- Calamani (fire night)_

Walking up to Tamlin’s estate, I was hit by an overwhelming sense of deja vu. I was transported to that day when my father and I entered through those giant oak doors to murder his family. The scent of their blood still coated my nose even as the smoke from all the bonfires permeated the air.

  


I could still feel their lives draining out from my hands, the way their eyes bulged at the sight of me. I chuckled as I remembered the past. If only I was more bloodthirsty and had prolonged their deaths, or at least brought them back to the Night Court for endless hours of torture.  


  


Being with Amarantha for 50 years certainly had an effect on me. I no longer felt pity or remorse, no longer knew what love was, nor did I express any ethical emotions. I was too far gone in my pain to understand them.

  


I brushed away the dark cloud of thoughts and continued my hunt for the High Lord of Spring. Having only a few months left before his time was up, he had all but failed in his quest to make a pathetic human love him. I couldn’t blame the humans for not falling in love with him. For who could ever love a beast like him?  


  


It was astounding how virtually nothing had changed. Tamlin’s parents rose garden was still in full bloom, the pond still alive with water wraiths. It was revolting to look at. I moved my gaze from the manor to the attendees of Calanmai.

  


As I passed by a few servants, I picked up thoughts of a human in the court. Curious, I sent my mind spearing to the bird-masked servant closest to me. Going deeper into their mind, I found a human. A female with golden-brown hair and blue grey eyes was at the front, filled with worry about her wellbeing. Along with the image of the female, were hopes that she would be the one to break the curse. I altered my plans and began to search for the human.  


  


Was she at Calanmai? Or had Tamlin kept her locked up like a pet? I sent my power out like a net, searching for the scent of a human. My search proved fruitless as nothing spoke of those creatures on the other side of the wall.  


  


A feeling of disappointment filled me. I continued on through the estate grounds.

_*********_  
_Feyre_

“Just do it.” Tamlin’s canines began to lengthen. My heart leaped into a gallop. “Don’t come out until morning.”  
Stronger, faster, the drums beat, and the muscles in Tamlin’s neck quivered, as if standing still were somehow painful to him.  


  


“Are you going into battle?” I whispered, and he let out a breathy laugh.  
He lifted a hand as if to touch my arm. But he lowered it before his fingers could graze the fabric of my tunic. “Stay in your chamber, Feyre.”  
“But I—”  
“Please.” Before I could ask him to reconsider bringing me along, he took off running. The muscles in his back shifted as he leaped down the short flight of stairs and bounded into the garden, as spry and swift as a stag. Within seconds he was gone.  


  


I did as he commanded, though I soon realized that I’d locked myself in my room without having eaten dinner. And with the incessant drumming and dozens of bonfires that popped up along the far hills, I couldn’t stop pacing up and down my room, gazing out toward the fires burning in the distance.  
Stay in your chamber.  


  


But a wild, wicked voice weaving in between the drumbeats whispered otherwise. _Go_ , that voice said, tugging at me. _Go see_.  


  


By ten o’clock, I could no longer stand it. I followed the drums.  
 _*********_  
 _Rhysand_  
After wandering around the party for hours, I finally caught the scent of a human. A faint trail of lilac-and-pear scent tickled my nose. No faerie had quite the same aroma as humans did. Human blood stank of sweat and fear.  


  


A wicked grin slowly spread across my face as I spotted the human woman meandering her way across the crowds, trying to hide herself from all of the faeries. Her hood was drawn up sharply around her face, but a few golden-brown strands escaped and sent another whiff of her towards me.  


  


I shuddered as a small part of me embraced the smell. It was wretched. I hated that part of me. The part that was weak and soft. The part of me that loved freely. The part of me that hadn’t been broken by Amarantha.  


  


I had trapped that part of myself in my mind, unwilling to let myself feel, to care. I didn’t think my mind could handle the overwhelming emotions. Any morals I still possessed had been locked up and the key had been thrown away. And no one had been inside to set me free.  


  


My steps were casual as I stalked my way towards my prey. With every inch of land I crossed, the more I could hear her heartbeat. It was pounding wildly with fear, but also with the joy of being human, of being blissfully unaware of the atrocities that had occured in this land. I curled my lip in disgust.  


  


Slowly, her hooded figure began to turn towards me. I melted into the shadows, unwilling to be spotted so soon. But before she could face my direction she was seized by three lesser fae. Looking into their minds it seemed that they meant to have a bit of fire night fun with her. I couldn’t have that. Amarantha wouldn’t like the human to be soiled by the lesser fae. With that in mind I quickened my pace to rescue her from the faeries’ grasp.  
 _**********_  
 _Feyre_  
I made my way back up the hillside and stood along the edge of a bonfire near the trees, watching the faeries. I was about to work up the courage to ask a lesser faerie who passed by—a bird-masked servant, like Alis—what sort of ritual was going to happen when someone grasped my arm and whirled me around.  


  


I blinked at the three strangers, dumbfounded as I beheld their sharp-featured faces—free of masks. They looked like High Fae, but there was something slightly different about them, something taller and leaner than Tamlin or Lucien—something crueler in their pitch-black, depthless eyes. Faeries, then.  


  


The one grasping my arm smiled down at me, revealing slightly pointed teeth. “Human woman,” he murmured, running an eye over me. “We’ve not seen one of you for a while.”  


  


I tried yanking my arm back, but he held my elbow firm. “What do you want?” I demanded, keeping my voice steady and cold.  
The two faeries who flanked him smiled at me, and one grabbed my other arm—just as I went for my knife. “Just some Fire Night fun,” one of them said, reaching out a pale, too-long hand to brush back a lock of my hair. I twisted my head away and tried to step out of his touch, but he held firm. None of the faeries near the bonfire reacted—no one bothered to look.  
 _*********_  
 _Rhysand_  
The human’s hood fell back to reveal a mass of brown-gold hair that curled ever so slightly, falling to the middle of her back. Her freckles danced across her face like constellations. Her blue grey eyes were filled with fury and fear, but still sparkled with a sharp wit. She was beautiful, breathtaking. She was-  
 _No_. She was human. I was repulsed by own thoughts. How could I ever think such things about one of those creatures. Unless… no that was a ridiculous thought. It would never happen.  


Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I opened my mouth prepared to ward off the faeries. But before I could do anything the human was shoved backwards. I caught her right arm in my hands, setting her upright. She yanked her arm out of my grip and continued to watch the faeries in front of us.  
Keeping a tight leash on my facial expressions, I portrayed nothing other than a cool exterior. I would have to get her to trust me, to wrench her from Tamlin’s hold. Fighting my revulsion, I put on a smile and said, “There you are, I’ve been looking for you.” Not a lie. I had been searching for her for quite some time.  
The lesser faeries’ dark eyes went wide. They had gone still, their faces bone white as they realized who I was. I slipped a casual arm around her shoulders, watching the human’s face. Her heart pounded in her chest to the beat of the drums, braced for a fight that wouldn’t come.  
“Thank you for finding her for me,” I said to them, smooth and polished. “Enjoy the Rite.” There was enough of a bite beneath my last words that the faeries stiffened. Without further comment, they scuttled back to the bonfires.  
As soon as they were out of sight the human turned around to face me. Her lips parted in surprise. Her eyes flashed with desire, despair, and fear all within a few seconds before entering a state of calm. Still, she seemed nervous. She had no idea what I would do to her.  
For a few moments I watched her face change as quickly as the night sky, deciding what to say to me. Smirking, I sent out dark talons and ensnared her mind.  
_**********_  
_Feyre_  
Everything about the stranger radiated sensual grace and ease. High Fae, no doubt. His short black hair gleamed like a raven’s feathers, offsetting his pale skin and blue eyes so deep they were violet, even in the firelight. They twinkled with amusement as he beheld me.  
For a moment, we said nothing. Thank you didn’t seem to cover what he’d done for me, but something about the way he stood with absolute stillness, the night seeming to press in closer around him, made me hesitate to speak—made me want to run in the other direction.  
We stared at each other for a few moments longer before he began to smirk at me. Against my violation, my body straightened, every muscle going taut, my bones straining. Magic, but deeper than that. Power that seized everything inside of me and took control: even my blood flowed where he willed it.  
I couldn’t move. An invisible, talon-tipped hand scraped against my mind. And I knew-one push, one swipe of those mental claws, and who I was would cease to exist.  
He tilted my chin up so I could look into those violet, star flecked eyes of his. “I’d forgotten that human minds are as easy to shatter as eggshells.” The faerie said, and ran a finger across the base of my throat. I shuddered, my eyes burning.  
“I could take you and no one would ever know where you went. I could do whatever I pleased and no one would stop me. It is fire night after all.” The words he implied… I was afraid. I was afraid of losing my sense of self. And from the territorial way he was looking at me, I knew without a doubt his face would be the last thing I saw before I disappeared into the night.  
_*********_  
_Rhysand_  


It was delightful to watch as the human gaped at me with fear. I slowly slid my talons back and forth against the barriers in her mind. She began to tremble, though she couldn’t move to flee.  
I smirked, savoring the feeling of being cruel. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. You’ll never know what fear is after I’m through with you. Not that you’ll remember this conversation.”  
Her face contorted in a quiet picture of rage as she guessed what I had implied. “Who are you?”  
With a flick of my wrist I erased our conversation from her mind. But I still kept the talons buried deep. Now I would know all of her thoughts and everything that occured in the Spring Court. She had become my spy. No one would ever suspect the human since it seemed as though she had been dwelling here for the past couple of months. And most importantly, I knew her name.  
It was as if a painter erased the picture from her mind. Every emotion on her face suddenly disappeared. She no longer recognized my face. “Who are you?” This time the question was asked out of mere curiosity instead of anger. Her brows furrowed together, trying to discern what had occured in the last ten minutes or so.  
“No one you need to concern yourself with, darling.” My voice was alluring, a lover’s purr. She didn’t know what I was capable of and I would prefer to keep it that way.  
_Do not fear him. He is kind. He will help you. Trust him._ I sent soothing thoughts into her mind to place an illusion of trust. Cautiously, the distrust began to fade away replaced by a curious probing to understand me.  
But I had to get back to Amarantha before she became too suspicious of me. With a mocking bow I turned my back on her and began to walk away. I looked over my shoulder one last time. “Until we meet again, Feyre darling.”  
_**********_  
_Feyre_

The stranger disappeared into the smoke of the bonfires. His raven black hair melted into the darkness. A feeling of disappointment crashed over me in waves. I wanted to know who he was and why he was here. He bore no mask meaning he had to be from another court. But how did he know my name? I didn’t recall telling him, in fact, I didn’t recall ever seeing him before.  
My pondering thoughts were cut off as a glint of red entered my vision. Lucien. His one russet eye was wide as he spotted me. Within a blink of an eye he was by my side, gripping my arm.  
“Have you lost your senses?” Lucien shouted above the drums. His face was ghostly pale. “What are you doing here?”  
None of the faeries noticed us—they were all staring intensely down the path, away from the cave. “I wanted to—” I started, but Lucien cursed violently.  
“Idiot!” he yelled at me, then glanced behind him toward where the other faeries stared. “Useless human fool.” Without further word, he slung me over his shoulder as if I were a sack of potatoes.  
Despite my wriggling and shouts of protest, despite my demands that he get my horse, he held firm, and when I looked up, I found that he was running—fast. Faster than anything should be able to move. It made me so nauseated that I shut my eyes. He didn’t stop until the air was cooler and calmer, and the drumming was distant.  
Lucien dropped me on the floor of the manor hallway, and when I steadied myself, I found his face just as pale as before. “You stupid mortal,” he snapped. “Didn’t he tell you to stay in your room?” Lucien looked over his shoulder, toward the hills, where the drumming became so loud and fast that it was like a rainstorm.  
“That was hardly anything—”  
“That wasn’t even the ceremony!” It was only then that I saw the sweat on his face and the panicked gleam in his eyes. “By the Cauldron, if Tam found you there …”  
“So what?” I said, shouting as well. I hated feeling like a disobedient child.  
“It’s the Great Rite, Cauldron boil me! Didn’t anyone tell you what it is?” My silence was answer enough. I could almost see the drumbeats pulsing against his skin, beckoning him to rejoin the crowd. “Fire Night signals the official start of spring—in Prythian, as well as in the mortal world,” Lucien said. While his words were calm, they trembled slightly. I leaned against the wall of the hallway, forcing myself into a casualness I didn’t feel. “Here, our crops depend upon the magic we regenerate on Calanmai—tonight.”  
I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my pants. Tamlin had said something similar two days ago. Lucien shuddered, as if shaking off an invisible touch. “We do this by conducting the Great Rite. Each of the seven High Lords of Prythian performs this every year, since their magic comes from the earth and returns to it at the end—it’s a give-and-take.”  
“But what is it?” I asked, and he clicked his tongue.  
“Tonight, Tam will allow … great and terrible magic to enter his body,” Lucien said, staring at the distant fires. “The magic will seize control of his mind, his body, his soul, and turn him into the Hunter. It will fill him with his sole purpose: to find the Maiden. From their coupling, magic will be released and spread to the earth, where it will regenerate life for the year to come.”  
It made me sick—the thought of Tamlin forcing me, that magic could strip away any sense of self, of right or wrong.  
“Stay in your room tonight, Feyre,” Lucien said, walking to the garden doors. “No matter who comes knocking, keep the door locked. Don’t come out until morning.”  
I did as he asked and locked my bedroom door. I laid down on my canopy bed and fell into a deep sleep. But before darkness overcame me a voice that was not my own, whispered into my mind.  
_“You’re mine.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briefly edited, lmk if I missed anything.

_Feyre_  


I awoke hours later the moment the drums stopped beating. A shuddering silence went through the house, and the hair on my arms arose as magic swept past me, rippling outward.  
Though I tried not to, I thought about the probable source and blushed, even as my chest tightened. I glanced at the clock. It was past two in the morning.  


Well, he’d certainly taken his time with the ritual, which meant the girl was probably beautiful and charming, and appealed to his instincts.  
I wondered whether she was glad to be chosen. Probably. She’d come to the hill of her own free will. And after all, Tamlin was a High Lord, and it was a great honor. And I supposed Tamlin was handsome. Terribly handsome. Even though I couldn’t see the upper part of his face, his eyes were fine, and his mouth beautifully curved and full. And then there was his body, which was … was … I hissed and stood.  


I stared at my door, at the snare I’d rigged. How utterly absurd—as if bits of rope and wood could protect me from the demons in this land.  
Needing to do something with my hands, I carefully disassembled the snare. Then I unlocked the door and strode into the hallway. What a ridiculous holiday. Absurd. It was good that humans had cast them aside.  
I made it to the empty kitchen, gobbled down half a loaf of bread, an apple, and a lemon tart. I nibbled on a chocolate cookie as I walked to my little painting room. I needed to get some of the furious images out of my mind, even if I had to paint by candlelight.  


I was about to turn down the hallway when a tall male figure appeared before me. The moonlight from the open window turned his mask silver, and his golden hair—unbound and crowned with laurel leaves—gleamed.

“Going somewhere?” Tamlin asked. His voice was not entirely of this world.

I suppressed a shudder. “Midnight snack,” I said, and I was keenly aware of every movement, every breath I took as I neared him.

His bare chest was painted with whorls of dark blue woad, and from the smudges in the paint, I knew exactly where he’d been touched. I tried not to notice that they descended past his muscled midriff.

I was about to pass him when he grabbed me, so fast that I didn’t see anything until he had me pinned against the wall. The cookie dropped from my hand as he grasped my wrists. “I smelled you,” he breathed, his painted chest rising and falling so close to mine. “I searched for you, and you weren’t there.”

He reeked of magic. When I looked into his eyes, remnants of power flickered there. No kindness, none of the wry humor and gentle reprimands. The Tamlin I knew was gone.

“Let go,” I said as evenly as I could, but his claws punched out, imbedding in the wood above my hands. Still riding the magic, he was half-wild.

“You drove me mad,” he growled, and the sound trembled down my neck, along my breasts until they ached. “I searched for you, and you weren’t there. When I didn’t find you,” he said, bringing his face closer to mine, until we shared breath, “it made me pick another.”

I couldn’t escape. I wasn’t entirely sure that I wanted to.

He ripped his claws free from the wall, and my knees buckled as he let go. I grasped the wall to keep from sinking to the floor, to keep from grabbing him—to strike or caress, I didn’t know. I opened my eyes. He still smiled—smiled like an animal.

“Why should I want someone’s leftovers?” I said, making to push him away. He grabbed my hands again and bit my neck.

I cried out as his teeth clamped onto the tender spot where my neck met my shoulder.

I ached to lean into his touch, feel the heat from his body as I explored him, and made my own marks on the paint on his chest. But a wicked voice entered my mind. _He doesn’t care about you. He’s using you to satisfy his own desires. Why would he ever want a human? The female he was with tonight would be able to satisfy him in ways you can’t even imagine._

Though I knew I shouldn’t, I listened to those thoughts and shoved Tamlin away again. “Find the female you were with tonight. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to give you what you want.” I said bitterly and stormed past him.

I heard him growl once, low and frustrated and vicious from behind me as I stalked past him to go to my bedroom, the cookie lying abandoned on the floor. I hated him. I hated the female for being able to be with him. I hated myself for pushing him away. But why would he ever want me when he could have his pick of any female in Prythian?

Perhaps it was just my imagination, but I could’ve sworn a wicked voice chuckled softly in my mind. That was ridiculous of course, no one was in my head. I was sleep deprived, and now I was starting to hear things that weren’t there. 

_He will never want you._ I already knew that. I was human, breakable, and I was no immortal. My lifespan would a blink of an eye for Tamlin. It was hardly worth putting in the effort for him to engage me. Besides, any female would be more than happy to be with him.

Bit by bit I began to break down, tears forming in my eyes as I picked up my pace, my vision blurry. Soon enough I was sprinting towards my room, not even bothering to notice the paintings on the walls, or the servants who stared openly at me as I passed by, blood streaming freely from the bite on my neck.

I slammed the door to my room, and sank to the floor in a heap, tears falling from my face onto my tunic. My hand was still clutched on the doorknob. I didn’t want anyone coming in to see me like this. Especially not Tamlin. I couldn’t bear to see him while he was still in the magic’s thrall. Because of the way the magic entered his body, it was the only reason why he sought me after he was done with the female. Not because he actually cared for me. 

My entire body was shaking from the dry sobs that wracked me. I couldn’t move from my place on the floor. Moments later a hesitant knock sounded at the door. “Feyre? Can you let me in? I just want to talk.” It was Lucien. For once he sounded timid, cautious, but also his voice contained faint undercurrents of a slur. He was drunk.

I didn’t respond and shoved my knuckle into my mouth to force myself to not make any noise. “Please, Feyre. I know you’re in there.” He wiggled the doorknob to try and open the door. But I had the doorknob in a death grip. I heard him sigh. “Tamlin has no idea what he’s done to you.” Lucien muttered under his breath, the faint scent of faerie wine creeping through the crack in the door.

Would he even remember this in the morning? I doubted it and yet guilt filled me for ignoring him. For a brief second I took my knuckle out of my mouth. “Go away, Lucien.” My voice broke, and the tears started afresh. I quickly shoved my hand back into my mouth. My body bowed over with an invisible weight crushing me. 

Silence. Then, “I’m sorry Feyre.” His voice was infinitely sad, filled with an understanding. He understood what it was like to feel trapped, to be unable to do anything. _Little Lucien will never be able to help you. He will understand you._ Again, that voice taunted me in my head, reminding me of how utterly human and unlovable I was.

Lucien’s footsteps faded away and I slowly took my knuckle out of my mouth. But now the tears fell silently, making no noise. I was too exhausted mentally to do much else. I rested my head against the door and began to close my eyes. And before I knew it the male from the bonfires began to haunt my dreams, his pair of violet eyes laughing at me.

_********_  
_Rhysand_

After leaving Calamani at the Spring Court manor I winnowed my way directly to Amarantha’s throne room. I found her, alone, slouched on her throne, fiddling with Jurian’s bone. Her mouth was a red slash against the paleness of her skin. “It’s about time you returned. I was beginning to think you had fled.” Her voice was annoyed at having to wait so long for me to return.  
“Apologies, my queen. I found useful information to use against the High Lord of Spring, it took longer than expected to find him.” I said, watching her face for the blow she was sure to deliver to me. She wasn’t in a good mood. I didn’t know what she’d do.  
But with the revelation that I had information on Tamlin, she sat up straight, her eyes sparkling with interest. “I’m intrigued. Do go on. What kind of information have you acquired?” One perfectly arched red-gold brow lifted in question.  


I tucked my hands behind my back and squared my shoulders. “There is a human dwelling in the Spring Court. It seems as though Tamlin found a human to love and they are very close to breaking the curse.” I didn’t mention the fact that I was in Feyre’s mind. A minor detail she didn’t need to know.  


Amarantha’s hand curled into a fist. Her black eyes flashing with displeasure. “And why didn’t you kill the pathetic human worm? You could’ve shattered her mind within seconds.”  
“She’s more useful to you, alive, than she is dead. Within a few months, Tamlin will be yours. I can promise you the curse will not be broken before then. From the brief time I was there, I’ve ensured no chance of freedom for the Spring Court. They will forever be yours if you have the patience.” I sucked in my breath, hoping she wouldn’t see through the carefully spun lies. Feyre was mine. Not a toy for Amarantha.  


She clenched her jaw in frustration. On one hand she wanted to show no mercy, but on the other hand she could do so much more if the human were alive. The human could be leverage against Tamlin. She could have him on his knees within seconds if Feyre were in danger. Tamlin would do anything to protect her. Only, the human didn’t know that. Not after the seeds of doubt I had planted in her head. She would never get close to her beloved High Lord.  
“Do you swear upon your miserable life that the curse will not be broken?”  
I smirked like fiend. “I swear it upon my mother and sister’s graves. The curse will never be broken by Tamlin.”  


Amarantha’s blood red lips curved into sneer. “Answer me one thing, Rhysand. When did you plan to tell me you seized control the human’s mind? Or did you plan to keep it a secret?” She caught me in my half truths and she knew it. I had no idea how she had discovered this information. I hadn’t seen any of her spies at the bonfires.  
I kept my face carefully blank, making sure my surprise didn’t give her satisfaction. “I always planned to tell you, my queen. I wanted to be sure the human didn’t get caught. I wanted the doubt to spread, so you could see the work I had accomplished.” I hardly dared to breathe too much in her direction.  
She leaned back against the throne, her pale arms splayed out casually against the black granite sides. “You always were one for the dramatics. But our relationship has been built on trust. You are my spy and my whore. You tell me everything that happens outside of this mountain. And that means everything. Every detail no matter how insignificant.” Her mouth twisted to the side in irritation.

I wanted to rip out her throat with my bare hands and watch the life leave her eyes. I wanted the mountain to run red with her blood. I wanted to tear out her heart and hold it in my hands as it ceased to beat. I wanted to break every inch of her like she had broken every inch of me. I wanted her to beg me to not end her life. “It won’t happen again.” I swallowed my pride and forced a lazy smirk to my lips.  
“You know the price, you insolent male, if you disobey me again.”  


I knew more than anyone how far Amarantha’s generosity stretched. She wouldn’t kill me, no, I was too valuable for her end my life. Instead, she would make me fuck her until I barely knew my own name. Pleasurable for her, agony for me. She knew how much I despised being with her. I hadn’t made it a secret. I didn’t care about my own life. She had no greater punishment for me since she had no one to threaten me with. I didn’t love anyone. Not anymore.  
“I understand.” In my head I pictured her screams as I tortured her until she wouldn’t be recognizable. It set me at ease to know her death would be at my hand.  
“Leave me. Don’t bother showing up to my bedroom. I’m sick of seeing your face.” She rested a hand against her cheek and eyed me with a wariness she was smart to possess. But not smart enough to understand death when it looked her in the eyes.  
“As you wish, my queen.” I bowed once and turned my back on her, not noticing the predatory way she eyed me.  


I strolled my way out of the throne room, keeping my pace in check. I didn’t want her to be suspicious of how eager I was to get away from her.  
The mahogany doors shut behind me with an ominous thud. The guards posted outside straightened in attention as they realized who I was. I ignored them and the whispers that followed me all the way to my personal bedroom. _Amarantha’s whore. Death incarnate. Lord of Night._ They said. Just before I pushed open the door to my room, I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around to face them. Today was not the day to test my patience, to see how much I could take.  


I narrowed in on one particular male openly looking at me in disgust. I smirked at him and placed my hands in my pockets, leaning against the caked mud of the mountain walls. “Did you say something to me?”  
“Amarantha’s whore.” He spat.  


I chuckled with midnight softness. “Would you like to take my place? I hear there’s opening for tonight. Perhaps you will get the new title of her whore. Or maybe I could just.... shatter your mind.” I let a glimmer of my talons whisper at the ends of my hands. Darkness radiating outwards, my eyes portraying no mercy. “That would be so much more enjoyable for the both us.  


The male, realizing his mistake, turned to flee, while the others in the hallway stood still, not bothering to move. But he had started this, and I intended to end it. With one swift motion I latched onto his mind. He was coward, yes, but he only said cruel things to hide his true feelings. Memories of a family, hidden away in the Autumn Court, bombarded me. A wife with gleaming jet black hair, and two sons who were a mirror image of their father. He had a way of thinking that was wickedly smart, but also decidedly sad. It would be delicious to kill him. To taunt him about his family.  


I sauntered closer, taking my time to let the fear settle deep in the male’s bones. My power came to the surface, rippling off me in waves. “You dared to taunt me in my domain and now you shall face the consequences of your actions. It would have been so easy to avoid. If only you could say goodbye to your wife and children.”  


His eyes widened in surprise and horror. “One slip and you’ll be erased from history forever.” I caressed his mental barriers with my talons. “Your wife seems like a pretty toy to play with. Perhaps I’ll pay her a visit after you’ve gone.”  


The male closed his eyes and began to murmur prayers. But prayers were useless when there were no gods to save us. I cocked my head with a smirk on my face. “Your sons will be the entertainment of the whole court. Their screams a delicious melody. Won’t that be nice?”  


His brow creased in defeat. He was no fun to play with anymore. Quick as asp I shattered his mind as easily as glass. He slumped to the unforgiving floor of the mountain, his green eyes still open towards the sky he would never see.  


With a sneer I coiled my power back into myself and closed myself in my bedroom.  
_********_  
_Feyre_  
Early morning dawn light filtered in through the open window casting a golden light to fill the room with an effortless beauty I might have admired if I had not been so drained. Exhaustion pulled at me, leaving my artist’s soul weary from the night before. I didn’t have the energy to notice the beauty of how the light caught on the vanity, changing it to a liquid silver.  
I hadn’t even bothered to close the windows last night, my body feeling too heavy to even move from my place on the floor. Everything ached from lying in a heap on the fluffy, white carpet. But I was still so tired. Both mentally and physically.  


Would Tamlin even care if I lost my light? Would he care if I had lost myself? No. The wicked voice in my mind answered.  


I closed my eyes to shut away the pain once more. 

_**********_  
_Rhysand_  


I was surrounded by complete, and utter darkness. The candles had burned themselves to a stub, not nearly enough to keep a flame alight. But I did not mind it. I savored these moments alone. Alone I needed no mask. The darkness accepted me and all my broken parts. It accepted my cruel ways without question. It bowed down to me, not knowing another master.  
And yet I would never bow down to it. For I would bow to no one and nothing but my crown. The mountains on my knees were enough for me to keep the memory fresh. To know that I could rely on no one but myself. No one would be enough to save me. I doubted whoever my mate my might be wouldn’t know what to do with a mess like me.  
The only way to keep those kinds of thoughts at bay was to find someone or something to punish. I rose from my king size bed and went to hunt for my next meal.  
_*********_  
_Feyre_  


I awoke when the sun was high, after tossing and turning all night, empty and aching.  
The servants were sleeping in after their night of celebrating, so I made myself a bath and took a good, long soak. Try as I might to forget the feel of Tamlin’s lips on my neck, I had an enormous bruise where he’d bitten me. After bathing, I dressed and sat at the vanity to braid my hair.  


I opened the drawers of the vanity, searching for a scarf or something to cover the bruise peeking over the collar of my blue tunic, but then paused and glared at myself in the mirror. He’d acted like a brute and a savage, and if he’d come to his senses by this morning, then seeing what he’d done would be minimal punishment.  


But why should I bother going to meal? I doubted he even care if he saw what he’d done. And I especially didn’t want to see Lucien’s look of pity as he saw me. I straightened my back. No. I was done hiding. Sniffing, I opened the collar of my tunic farther and tucked stray strands of my golden-brown hair behind my ears so there would be no concealing it.  


_You’re setting yourself up for disappointment._ Perhaps, but I refused to hide away like a heartbroken human. I was more than that.  
Humming to myself and swinging my hands, I strode downstairs and followed my nose to the dining room, where I knew lunch was usually served for Tamlin and Lucien. When I flung open the doors, I found them both sprawled in their chairs. I could have sworn that Lucien was sleeping upright, fork in hand.  


“Good afternoon,” I said cheerfully, with an especially saccharine smile for the High Lord. He blinked at me, and both of the faerie men murmured their greetings as I took a seat across from Lucien, not my usual place facing Tamlin. I drank deeply from my goblet of water before piling food on my plate. I savored the tense silence as I consumed the meal before me.  


“You look… refreshed.” Lucien observed with a glance at Tamlin. I shrugged. “Sleep well?”  


“Like a babe.” I smiled at him and took another bite of food, stopping myself from moaning at just how flavorful the food tasted in my mouth.  


And just as I expected Lucien’s russet eye drifted inexorably to my neck. Tamlin’s focus remained on his meal, almost as if denying what happened. “What is that bruise?” Lucien demanded. I looked at him in confusion. I thought he knew what occurred last night. He had come to my room…  


Perhaps he had had too much to drink. I stared at him with a blank look. If he didn’t remember, then I would have some fun with him. “Don’t you remember? You bit me.”  
Tamlin’s gaze snapped to me, then Lucien. Lucien choked on his water, not catching his breath for a full minute. “I did what now? I think I would have remembered something like that. Surely I didn’t have _that_ much to drink.” He finally managed to gasp out, bewilderment coating his features.  


Tamlin tightened his grip on his fork, bending it completely out of shape. He was acting as if he were jealous of the thought of Lucien’s teeth against my neck as his had been. But that was ridiculous, he would never see me that way. “Is there a problem, Tamlin? Do you not like the thought of Lucien and I together?” I dared him to say he bit me. To own up to his actions. Lucien coughed, red heating his cheeks.  


As I looked into the High Lord’s eyes there was no remorse in those deep green eyes of his that once glittered as brightly as jewels, but now lay as dull as a rock. “What would I have to be jealous about? I certainly wouldn’t want someone’s leftovers.” He said, throwing my own words back at me.  


Even though I already knew he didn’t care about me, it still hurt to hear. I looked away, silently continuing to eat my lunch. I blinked back the tears that threatened to overflow. I set down my utensils, focusing entirely on him. “Would you even care if you broke me? You certaintly didn’t seem to care last night about the consequences.”  
Lucien furrowed his brow in confusion. He still believed he was the one who bit me.  


“You seem to have a death wish,” he went on, cutting his meat. The claws stayed retracted but pushed against the skin above his knuckles. My throat closed up. Oh, he was mad—furious at my foolishness for leaving my room—but somehow managed to keep his anger on a tight, tight leash. “ First you leave your room after Lucien and I told you to stay in there. Then, you lie to Lucien about what happened. So, if you can’t be bothered to listen to orders, then I can’t be held accountable for the consequences.”  


Lucien waved his fork back and forth between the two of us. “I’m not sure what’s going on with the both of you, and I’m not sure I want to find out.”  
I gave him a small smile. “That shouldn’t be an issue. It’s not like what happened matters anyways.”  
For a brief second guilt flashed in Tamlin’s eyes. I ignored it and continued to devour my meal.  


_******_  
_Rhysand_  


A rush of cold air accompanied me as I ventured out onto my balcony. It was one of the only two in the mountain, the other being attached to Amarantha’s room.  
Too much emotion had risen in such a short amount of time. It reminded me of the days before when I still dwelled in Velaris with the Inner Circle.  


I curled my hands into fists as I remembered the Inner Circle. They were supposed to be my family and yet all they wanted to do was change me into someone else. They wouldn’t accept me for who I am now, instead, they would feel the need to push me into rehabilitation when all I want was their acceptance.  


They had brought this onto themselves. I would never love them again. Nor would I spare them any mercy the next time I saw them. Perhaps I would have Feyre darling watch as I held their minds and shred them apart like they had so carelessly done to me. Their deaths would mark the beginning of a new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

_Feyre_

_2 months later_

Every day since Calanmani I had woken up at dawn and immediately gone to my painting room. Images of the faerie with the violet eyes haunted my every waking moment. Dozens of canvases were strewn all around, that wicked gleam in his eyes a thing of nightmares.

I hadn’t let Tamlin or Lucien in to see any of the paintings knowing they wouldn’t like that. I had feigned embarrassment over the state of them, pretending they weren’t yet ready for consumption. I’d even asked Alis for a key to lock the doors to make sure no one came in. Not even the servants were allowed to clean in there for I knew who their master was.

But for some odd reason I often painted the male with giant, smooth membranous wings flecked with a hint of iridescence and clawed like a bat’s. Oftentimes the image in my mind was him in a midnight black tunic with golden embroidment spidering its way up to his collar paired with dark pants and black boots that reached his knees. His wings were spread out wide as if he were going to fly away and never be seen again.

One of the paintings I had named _Death on Swift Wings._ I had no idea where the inspiration came from, seeing as there hadn’t been a hint of these wings when we met. And yet the wings suited his pale complexion, it brought a light to his violet eyes.

Other times I painted him on a battlefield, those giant wings drooped behind him as he stared into hazel eyes and a face with rough hewn features or one with a slightly more elegant plane. It was strange to see such agony on the male’s usually arrogant expression.

Most days the male joined me in quiet contemplation. He often told me when the color was perfect. He was arrogant enough to make sure I did him justice.

But mostly, he’d make me laugh, tell me stories, and overall, provide me with company in the lonely hours I spent alone. From the time we spent together, I began to regard him as my friend. Every conversation we had I replayed over and over in my head, grinning like an idiot. He was, without a doubt, one of the only people whom I trusted wholeheartedly.

Although he still hadn’t told me his name yet… it didn’t matter. I was just happy to be in his company. My heart seemed to beat in synchronization with his while some small part of me, a remainder from when humans were the Faerie’s prey, warned me to run away. I ignored that small part of me bent on survival, and continued to enjoy his presence knowing he wouldn’t hurt me. I had begun to look forward to seeing that arrogant smirk. Although, he did frequently leave at the slightest sound. I understood why. If he got caught who knows what Tamlin would do. He was unpredictable.

“What do you think of this one?” I asked the male showing him the newest painting.

In the current painting, his eyes were violet paired with flecks of silver like liquid starlight. I had perfected the colors of his eyes to radiate his sense of darkness, of other-worldliness. He would never be able to pass for a human. Not with the way shadows swirled around him and clung to his every move.

The background was always the night sky with thousands upon thousands of stars glittering like freshly plucked jewels.

His features tended to look as though he were wearing a figurative mask, hiding the true storm within. I shuddered slightly. I didn’t like to dwell on such thoughts.

He gave me a rare warm smile. It light up his eyes like a pool of starlight. “It’s perfect, darling. Although, the real work of art is standing right here in front of me.” His voice was low, seductive. I couldn’t ignore the heat in his gaze. The way he looked at me… I wanted him, but I knew there was no way he’d ever feel the same way.

I merely looked down shyly and bit my lip. “You’re too kind, truly. It’s a wonder no female hasn’t already snatched you up. But honestly this is by far the worst there’s no possible way this painting is perfect. Your hair color is all wrong and-”

From the corner of my eye I noticed him grinning at me. “What?” I demanded.

His face was washed in the pale moonlight casting an ethereal glow on his already flawless features. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. “Wait.” I breathed. “Don’t move. I want to paint you just like this.”

A strange glint entered his eyes that I couldn’t quite catch the meaning behind. “You have enough paintings of me. There’s no need to add more to the collection.” He sounded forceful, but I understood what he meant for he was very persuasive. Besides, I didn’t want to upset him.

I nodded my head distantly. “Of course, I understand. I wouldn’t want to keep you from going back to your queen. Is there any possibly way you could stay the night with me?” I knew it was foolish to ask. And reckless. But I couldn’t help myself.

A doting smile as if humoring me. “Maybe next time.” That was always his answer. Maybe next time. In the back of my mind I registered that there never would be a next time.

_**********_

_Rhysand_

I hated the human with a burning passion. All I wanted to do was tear apart her fair skin piece by piece and spike her head on the front gates of the Spring Court. Those blue-grey eyes of hers were so… innocent it was maddening. She had no idea how lucky she was to grow up on the other side of the wall. Her life has never been shadowed by Amarantha. She made me sick with all of her talk. But she trusted me. And that’s all that mattered.

The human thought I left to go to Amarantha every night. She had no idea I watched her every move in the shadows. I learned her weaknesses. I learned her hopes and her dreams. I learned where to strike and how to do it. I learned what she loved and how to take it away.

Soon enough she would be mine. She would never be Tamlin’s. Tomorrow I would hit him hard. Feyre trusted me enough that I had little doubt she wouldn’t question my judgement of taking her away. I had proved to her I was willing to do whatever it takes. If she disagreed with me I saw to it that she was adequately punished. Not that she saw my actions as cruel or horrible. No, she saw me as her savior. Her knight in shining armor.

Foolish human.

_***************_

_Feyre_

The cool night air kissed my exposed flesh sending goosebumps racing down my skin. The open window provided a view of the night sky with a light spring breeze blowing my hair back behind my shoulders.

One day I hoped to venture beyond the Spring Court walls and explore what Prythian had to offer if Tamlin allowed it. Perhaps I would ask the male to take me. He seemed willing enough. But he had rejected my advances time and time again… I’m sure he had his reasons. He was under no obligations to entertain my stupid fantasies. I should be grateful for Tamlin’s attention.

A light knock sounded at the door. I hoped it was the male. Although I doubted he would knock.

I walked over to the door and peeked outside. Tamlin’s hulking figure was silhouetted against the soft light of the candles. He was shirtless and mercifully wearing pants. I didn’t think I’d be able to face him if he had come to me in nothing but his skin. He cleared his throat. “May I come in?” His voice was quiet as if he didn’t want to startle me.

For a moment I merely stared at his pain filled eyes. They were startling bright. After a moment’s hesitation I opened the door wider as a silent invitation. His steps were an awkward shuffle as he squeezed past me farther into the room. I closed the door and turned around to face him.

“What are you doing here, Tamlin?” I was slightly exasperated with him for not being the male. It wasn’t his fault of course, but I was still hoping he would show up. It was a fool’s hope.

“I-I’m not really sure. I was hoping I could get to know you better since you’ll be here for the rest of your life. Is that alright with you? If not I’ll head back to my room…” A light shone in his making him look sad.

Distantly nodding my head I allowed him to stay. “Why now, after all this time. I’ve been here for months now.”

“Because I may have to leave for a while and I’d like to understand you more.” His eyes were begging me to allow him this one thing.

Perhaps it was time to let the male go and find what Tamlin had to offer. With a slight smile on my face I closed the distance between us. If I couldn’t have the strange male then I would open my eyes to what was right in front of me. “I wouldn’t turn you away even if you were the devil himself. And how could I? I’ve wanted you from the very beginning even when I hated you. I just didn’t know it yet. But my eyes have been opened. I finally see the truth right here in front of me. I want you, Tamlin.”

Tamlin tugged me closer and held me in his arms. I felt something wet soak into my night clothes. Pulling back ever so slightly I could see that his eyes were shut and a few tears were leaking down his face. “I’m so happy you feel the same way. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

I stepped out of his arms and guided him towards my bed and gently pushed him onto it. His golden hair fanned out around him like a halo. He looked angelic in the dim lighting. I began to carefully tug his pants down lower and lower until finally the full length of him was revealed. At the top of his chest I began to plant soft kisses upon his chest, moving downwards. His full lips parted in surprise. “Feyre.” My name was a prayer upon his lips.

In a motion so quick I hadn’t even realized it had happened, Tamlin switched places with me so that I was below him staring into his hungry green eyes. With a gentleness I had not known him to possess, he slowly took off my clothing piece by piece asking for my permission each time.

Soon enough we were both breathless as we waited for the other to make the first move. I surged forward and planted my lips against his. He sank into my touch and began glide his fingers down my shoulders.

“More.” I whimpered.

With a wicked grin he inserted himself into me and we made love until the morning sun rose in the sky.

_**********_

_Rhysand_

From the moment the high lord entered Feyre’s chambers I vacated the area, not trusting my presence to go unnoticed. I was angry. So unbelievably angry I cracked a stone fountain in half.

This was not part of the plan. She was not meant to fall in love with Tamlin. I shouldn’t have been foolish by pushing her away. I cursed myself for not accepting her offers. Perhaps I could make new memories in her head. Yes, she would never suspect a thing.

Hidden in the shadows of the Spring Court gardens I sent out a hook to ensnare Feyre’s mind. I cringed when I found what was on the surface of her mind. I never needed to see that image ever again.

With her mind in my grasp I sent memories flowing between us that consisted of long nights spent with me. I portrayed a vision of myself as a kind, caring individual. Her thoughts drifted away from Tamlin to me. And yet there was still a sliver of doubt. She still wanted him. _He’s using you. He only wants to satisfy his own desires of tasting human flesh. Do not listen to him._ Whispers sent to her. To confuse her more.

And yet nothing I seemed to be doing seemed to be working. Then, her thoughts became clear. Her feelings for me overshadowed her love for Tamlin.

Everything had fallen into place. As soon as the sun rose, she would be mine once and for all.

_*************_

_Feyre_

I sent my fingers searching for Tamlin only to find the other side of the bed cold. He must have left before dawn. I rolled over and pulled myself up into a sitting position. I had no motivation to paint today. There was a blank emptiness in my chest where it used to be filled with color and light. It was as if a blanket had been thrown over my senses leaving me to stumble in the dark.

Suddenly I felt a tug in my stomach. I ignored it and proceeded to lay back down again. But the tug was insistent. I threw back the covers muttering to myself about how ridiculous he was and put on the outfit Alis had laid out for me. I opened the door and padded my way down to the painting room.

What I found inside was startling. The male was nowhere to be seen. Only a dark presence could be felt brushing up against my skin, commanding me to paint. All my painting supplies had already been set up as if in preparation for me. I shivered under the oily touch and, not wanting to upset it, I swiftly walked to my stool and picked up a paintbrush even though I felt no spark to paint. And yet as soon the brush was in my hand a picture entered my mind.

In the image he was sprawled out across my bed wearing nothing but his skin and those enormous wings. His eyes glowed, and a whisper of his power through the room had the curtains parting, flooding the space with mid-morning sunshine. Showing every glorious naked inch of him sprawled across the bed, illuminating the faint reds and golds of his wings. “Do your worst, Feyre darling.” The image seemed to say.

My focus narrowed solely to him. Hours upon hours I spent mixing colors, drawing every part of him. Behind me I swore I could have heard a hum of satisfaction at the size of some of the parts of him.

————————————————-

The day had drifted away from me, the sun now setting behind the horizon.

I stepped back to admire my work, paint splattered everywhere. On the floor, my hair, my clothes, and other places I wasn’t quite sure how it ended up there. It took another two hours to scrub out the paint that had ingrained itself into the oak wood floors. I didn’t dare ask the servants for help. There was nowhere to hide the paintings. I suppose I could just turn them around, but I didn’t trust them to not peek under Tamlin’s orders.

I turned around about to take off my smock when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. The male himself. He was watching me with a smirk on his face, leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets. I was so unbelievably happy he was here. I missed him more than I ever thought possible.

_*********_

_Rhysand_

Hidden in the shadows I watched the human paint every inch of me. I wanted to see what she’d do with what I had given her, if she’d truly do me justice. Occasionally I gave input without her knowledge. She thought the inspiration came from her, when really everything I planted in her head was from me.

She had her head tilted at an odd angle while sitting oddly on a wooden stool. Her back was hunched after hours upon hours of painting. Paint had gotten everywhere and she hadn’t even seemed to notice. Her golden-brown hair was in a loose braid down her back, strands spilling forward that she pushed back with an irritated hand.

Every once in a while she’d make a hum in annoyance at herself and shake her head slightly. It was captivating to watch her make her art come to life. She had gotten every detail correct down to the darkness lingering in my eyes.

But it was enough hiding, Amarantha would start getting impatient after being away for so long.

This was about the time Feyre stopped painting for the day. I stepped out of the shadows, bracing myself against the wall with my hands in my pockets waiting for her to notice.

With careful hands she began to remove her smock, turning around to hang it upon a peg. Her blue-grey eyes met my violet ones with shock radiating out from her. A paintbrush fell to the floor further staining the oak wood floor. She let out a gasp letting the smock fall back down to her chest.

“Hello Feyre, darling. It’s so wonderful to see you again.” I smirked at her as a huge grin suddenly light up her features. Quickly she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I was not expecting this. After a brief moment of hesitation I slid my arms around her thin from.

“What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn’t be back here for a while.” Her brows scrunched together in confusion, her eyes bright with laughter.

I waved a hand brushing her question away. “Change of plans. How would you like to go on a trip with me to-”

Without warning, the doors burst open with such force one of them flew off of its hinges. Tamlin stood there wide eyed, searching for Feyre, followed by Lucien, his golden eye whirring wildly. “Feyre. Get away from him.” Tamlin sounded as though he were commanding a dog to obey.

Not trusting Feyre to not go to the high lord I seized her mind forcing her to remain right where she was. She looked to Tamlin helplessly. She could do nothing of the sort. “How nice of you to join us, Tamlin. Your little human has told such wonderful tales about you. Although it is quite interesting to see how much you’ve damaged her. Feyre darling believes she’s just something for you to play with. But-”

“ _Enough._ Go back to Amarantha to warm her bed.” He spat. He hadn’t noticed the paintings yet. But Lucien did. Lucien’s tanned face was abnormally pale at the sight of them. He tried to get Tamlin’s attention to no avail.

My lips curled into a smirk, knowing Tamlin would never understand what I meant. “Why would I do that when Feyre darling here wants to keep me around. She enjoys my company. Isn’t that right?”

_********_

_Feyre_

Tamlin’s spring green eyes swiveled to me in disbelief. _He is your friend. Trust him. He will help you. Tamlin doesn’t care for you at all._ All very true. The male was so easy to talk to. There was something about the way his eyes glittered in the shadows that drew me in. Everything about him seemed right. It was as I’d known him, as if my soul knew him. I wanted to know him more. I hesitated momentarily before slowly biting out, “Yes, he is one of my closest friends. He understands me. He listens to me. He has never done anything wrong.”

Tamlin looked confused. He had no idea that we’d met before. I bit my lip shyly. “When did you and Rhysand meet?” Tamlin demanded.

Rhysand. I finally had a name to place on the mysterious face. “Are we back to being enemies, Tamlin? Did you forget who’s taught you everything you know? Or are you so willing to pretend that it never happened. That you figured everything out on your own?” His eyes were laughing at Tamlin’s attempts to make sense of the situation. I didn’t know how he’d known Rhysand was here.

A muscle twitched under Tamlin’s right eye. “Get out. Now. I don’t want you near the Spring Court ever again. If I see you step one foot over the border you’re dead.”

With a feline grace, Rhysand stalked over to Tamlin, rage radiating off him in waves. Somehow, his power seemed diminished now that Tamlin and Lucien were here. As if he were holding a part of himself back. “Don’t you understand? Amarantha has _personally_ requested Feyre be brought under the mountain for her own personal pleasure. There will be nothing you can do to save her. You will be joining us soon enough. You might want to start packing now.” Rhysand’s voice was bored, but had enough of a bite that I knew not to interfere. I didn’t want to imagine what would happen if I intervened on Tamlin’s behalf. Not that I wanted to anyways. He wouldn’t do it for me.

He would never do anything for me.

_***********_

_Rhysand_

I was being reckless taunting Tamlin in his own domain. And yet I had the upper hand. I had his human in my grasp. He knew one swipe and she’d be dead. At least he had the common sense to not do anything foolish like attack me even though he had made threats. Not that the threats he’d made were the least bit intimidating. The sliver of power I still possessed was more than what was in Tamlin’s pinky finger.

“No. She’s _mine._ You don’t have any right to take her from me. You lost any rights when you murdered my family.” He was near feral, spit flying from his mouth.

I raised a brow at him. “You seem to have forgotten I was only returning the favor. My mother and sister were murdered in cold blood for no reason other than the fact that I wasn’t there. They were not a part of the feud. They were innocent. And yet their heads were separated from their bodies and sent back to us in boxes. So do not reprimand me for killing yours when you did the same to mine first. You started this feud and I intend to end it.”

Lucien cleared his throat. “Tam. Look at the paintings.”

With eyes filled with rage he scanned the room his face sinking into disbelief the further his gaze traveled from painting to painting until finally they landed on her newest one. The one of me in nothing but my wings. He quickly averted his gaze, confusion lighting his features. “What did you do to her?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“He hasn’t done anything. It’s you who has wronged me. You only came to me when it best suited your interests. You only wanted to satisfy your own desires, not because you actually care about me.” Her face was set in a rage so profound I was delighted at how well my plans had worked. I released her mind allowing her the freedom to move. As if I had planned it, Feyre began to walk over to me. “Take me away from here, Rhysand.”

“It would be my pleasure. Tamlin, I think it’s time Feyre darling and I go on a little trip. And you,” I chuckled darkly, “There is nothing you can do to save her. She doesn’t love you and never will. She loves me.”

Tamlin lunged forward as if to grab the human and run, but I grasped her arm and winnowed away to under the mountain.

Now the real fun could begin for my plans had just begun


End file.
